Always and Forever
by Geekoid123
Summary: Follows the life of Rose and the human Doctor, right from when the TARDIS dematerialised on Bad Wolf Bay. I know theres gazillions of these stories but yano give mine a go, you might like it :


When Rose tore herself from the arms of the second, blue-suited Doctor, he thought that his one, single heart would brake for

When Rose tore herself from the arms of the second, blue-suited Doctor, he thought that his one, single heart would brake for her. How could his other self do that to her? How could he do it to himself? He stupidly gave away the girl he loved to his copy. It was selfish and stupid and just well selfish some more. The blue suited Doctor was both unfortunate and extremely lucky at the same time. Yes, he didn't have the TARDIS and the whole universe at his fingertips. But he had Rose. And he knew that he would sacrifice the whole universe for her, to be with her. And now he was.

He walked over to where Rose was standing, staring at the place where the TARDIS dematerialised, with an unreadable look on her face. He placed his hand, the one that used to belong to the other him, into hers. He was not surprised to find out that it still fitted perfectly. She turned to look at him and he returned the look.

"So, what do you think?" He asked her, uncertainly.

"I don't know" she replied.

"Me neither"

He pulled her into his arms tightly and she didn't resist. They stayed like that for what

seemed like an eternity. Until the unmistakeable sound of Jackie's shrill voice broke the spell and they broke apart.

"And again I say it, bloody Norway. Why did you have to strand us here again?" she asked poking him in the chest.

"Hey it wasn't me it was him" he held his hands up and jabbed his thumb over to where the TARDIS had dematerilised.

Jackie turned to Rose "Your father is sending a zeppelin down here tomorrow so we'll have to spend the night in that hotel like last time. Ok sweetheart?"

"Yeah ok mum can I just stay here for a bit?" she answered. She was looking out at the sea with a sorrowful look on her face. The Doctor almost melted with relief and love when she turned to him with her big brown eyes and said "Stay with me?"

"Always" he answered quietly.

Jackie proceeded to walk up the beech in the direction of the hotel.

Rose sat down on the soft sand of Bad Wolf Bay and the Doctor followed. They sat in companionable silence, sitting as close as was physically possible, clinging to each others hands like a lifeline. Rose turned to the Doctor.

"Is it really still you?"

"Its still me Rose, still the me that took your hand in that basement at Henriks and said Run, still the me that lay in your bed after my regeneration and had a sword fight in my jim jams on Christmas day and still the me that loves you"

She gasped. She hadn't expected him to say something like that.

"Do you really still love me?"

"Rose, of course I do, I always have, ever since the day I met you, and I always will"

"But you never said, the other you. All those times you could have said it. All the

times you could have had me with those three words, why didn't you ever say?"

"But you always knew didn't you Rose. We always knew. But I was to afraid of losing you that I couldn't do anything about it. But now I can"

He took her in his arms and kissed her. The kiss was just pouring all the passion that had built up over the years between them. They poured their heart and soul into each other with that kiss. Rose ran her tongue across the Doctor's bottom lip, requesting entry. The Doctor immediately allowed it and opened his mouth to let her in. They were enjoying the kiss so much they almost forgot to breath, but it had to be done. They broke away.

"Wow no respiratory bypass system, that'll take some getting used to"

"You know, Doctor I love you so much and I cant say that I wont miss him, because I will, but I have you. You mean so much to me, don't ever leave me"

"Oh Rose, never I'm afraid you're stuck with me on this parallel world. You don't mind do you, no travelling"

"As long as I have you, that's all I want. Oh and I dunno, stuck with you, not so bad"

"Yeah?"

"Yes"

He pulled her into his lap and together, they watched the sunset, contemplating their next adventure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was getting late, and the Doctor could see the Rose was getting cold ad she was dosing off. They were still sitting on the beach, Rose in the Doctor's lap cuddled up together, watching the sunset.

"Rose?" the Doctor nudged her a little, waking her from her dosing.

"Hey" she said sleepily.

"Hey, do you think we should be getting back to that Hotel before your mother gets tetchy. I don't think I can handle a tetchy Jackie Tyler on my hands and I don't think this tender human skin can take the wrath of a Tyler slap"

Rose chuckled into the Doctor's jacket.

"Come on then sleepyhead"

The Doctor stood up and held a hand to Rose, who took it. She was so tired, she almost keeled over with exhaustion, but the Doctor caught her in his arms and picked her up.

"It's a good thing this hotel isn't far away," he said.

When they got to the hotel, Jackie was waiting for them in reception.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick…" she began to rant, but when she caught sigh of Rose in the Doctor's arms, she stopped.

"You both have rooms upstairs, numbers 42 and 43. And don't let me catch you two up to any funny business on the first night, take things slow yeah?" she said softly to the Doctor, so as not to wake Rose.

"Of course Jackie" he said, taking their keys.

When he reached Rose's room he opened the door with the key and made his way over to her bad. He lay her down and tucked her in the covers. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and went to make his way out of her room, when he heard a small voice from across the room.

"Please don't go" she said.

The Doctor looked over at her, confused. She shuffled over in her bed and opened the covers, making space for him. He immediately made his way over to her bad, took off his converse and jacket and lay down, cuddling up to Rose. He put and arm around her and she cocooned into him, getting as close as possible. They lay wrapped around each other, until sleep overcame the both of them and they both had peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
